


【翻译】Little by Little|渐近

by Kyoukaisenk2s



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Falling In Love, Food, M/M, Mind Control, Television Watching, Trust Issues, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukaisenk2s/pseuds/Kyoukaisenk2s
Summary: “这里不像你想的那么安全。”Tiger说着摔上门反手拉上门闩。这是Dick整个公寓所有的保险措施：一个门闩加上一把破锁。随便找间废弃小屋的安保都比这强得多。“我躲在哪我说了算。”Dick回答。他被汗水浸透的发丝闪着微光，脱臼的手臂无力地垂在一旁。可就算情况再怎么不乐观，他还是把灿烂的笑容挂在脸上。根本没人能察觉到他已经受了伤。“这算个狗屁安全屋，”Tiger反驳他。“现在坐下。”又：六次Tiger身陷于Bludhaven。





	【翻译】Little by Little|渐近

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little by Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918688) by [paramountie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramountie/pseuds/paramountie). 



> 作者部分  
> 这篇文是一个系列中的一篇，实际上可以算作单个完整的的独立故事。  
> 而本文的时间线基本上基于重启前，但是加入了n52系列的新角色（例如Tiger）。背景依旧是布鲁德海文，最后的案件很大程度上参考了96版夜翼刊的129-132期。  
> 由衷感谢我贴心的beta：pavonem！
> 
> 于17年9月7日重新编辑：某个中肯的评论指出了我在文内并没有明确提及Tiger在特定的时间需要进行祷告，针对这个严重的问题后来我对其中的一些段落进行了修改。非常抱歉缘由我的疏忽有所冒犯，如果对于我对Tiger所信仰的宗教有误解之嫌，欢迎指正！在发布这篇文章的时候其实我已经不打算再做更多大幅度的修改，但我会在写下一篇的时候留意大家给我的建议。我想尽可能不出太多差错，毕竟Tiger穆斯林的身份是这个角色相当重要的一部分。
> 
> 译者部分  
> 感谢作者的授权以及一直帮忙beta的蟹老师和图安。如果喜欢这篇文章请去原文（https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918688）给作者小红心和bookmark吧！  
> （于6.2.19重新编辑了部分内容）

Dick Grayson的浴室墙纸上每一寸都印上了粉红色的玫瑰。那些图案千奇百怪，每一朵花苞绽放的程度都不尽相同。这种通常在那些步入耄耋之年的连环杀手才有的品味，让Tiger感到生理上的不适。

而Dick坚持认为是失血才是他感到恶心的原因。

“你根本不懂什么是装饰的精髓，”Dick说完，小声咒骂着捣鼓自己的医药箱寻找他发誓存在的急救用具。

我当然有成套的急救用具，Tiger。我几乎每天都要被捅上三回，Tiger。充分的准备总能应对不时之需，Tiger。

就在这个时候，那些在Dick的医疗箱里的玩意撒了一地。地上又几乎都是Tiger的血，这个搭配相当令人反胃。一袋棉花球和一些已经拆开包装的布洛芬胶囊混合着浸没在血泊中。

“我只从墙上看到了大写的丑字。”Tiger回答。

让他说哪个感觉更糟心真的很困难：看着自己涌出指缝间的血，还是看着Dick Grayson的墙纸。除外他似乎唯一有的选的就是看向Dick。他被撕坏的制服，浸透汗水的发丝，灯光打在他汗湿肌肤上的烁光。不知为何，明明经过了几个小时的战斗，他依旧是这令人生厌的地方里难得的亮色。

“谢了，Tiger，”Dick回应他的眼神，“我也觉得你很可爱。”

Tiger还没来得及争辩，Dick“啊哈！”一声打断了他，从医药柜最底边的抽屉翻出了一个白色塑料盒子。

“都跟你说了我还有一套急救用具。”他边说打开盒子的封装翻弄着。

“缝上我的伤口，再来嘲讽我。”

“喔，Tiger，”Dick越过肩头给了他滑稽地使了个眼色。“我其实能同时干这两件事情。”

死可能比接受Dick Grayson给他带来的折磨好一些。

“我早就该知道的”Dick说着咬住塑胶手套，“这样我才能脱你的衣服。”

“你最好清楚，”Tiger说，“现在闭嘴然后缝针。”

“我好奇你要怎么脱我的衣服。”

“我干过了，”他回答，而Dick给了个充满疑问的哼声，拿起剪刀剪开了身上残余的布片。“在我们被叫去回收氪石项链的那次任务。”

“那次不算数，”Dick反驳他。“你看都没看我。”

“因为我在忙着对付别人。”

Dick往注射器里抽满盐水接着开始清理伤口。伤口很短，却刺的很深，直接穿透Tiger的肋部。当时Tiger过分着眼于战斗以至于他自己也不确定是什么捅了他，在回Dick的公寓路上他甚至都没有注意自己在流血。

“我觉得不算数。”Dick说着，把针筒搁在地上然后用纱布擦试着伤口周围。他的动作迅速而专业，好似他之前已经这么做过了上千遍。

当他第一次为蝙蝠侠缝合伤口才多大？他第一次为自己缝合的时候呢？

Dick开始缝线的时候Tiger闭上了眼。针线穿透他的皮肉之痛对他而言其实微不足道，但抛开杂念撑下来会更简单些。坚持住呼吸。把身体和意识分离开来。

即便如此，焦躁感仍隐隐约约在他的胸腔挥之不去。他厌恶展现这份脆弱，依靠着Dick Grayson这样的人的善意活下去。

他的母亲告诉他，孤身一人是无法活下去的。

他不知道蝙蝠侠会给Dick灌输些什么，或许全都是些糖衣炮弹。

“你还活着吗？”Dick冷不丁冒出一句，他睁开眼。

“还好。”他回答。

“你当然还好。”

Tiger懒得去搭理他下一句。如果不搭理他或许最终能够让Dick闭嘴，就像训练小狗那样。

“你知道吗，一年前你还想宰了我，”Dick并没有停下来，“而现在我在挽回你的小命，生活就是如此有趣不是吗？”

“我现在也还想宰了你。”

“噢这样啊？那是什么耽搁了你这么久？”

“我很忙。杀了你这件事情在我的计划清单里优先度太低了。”

“哇哦，真伤人心。”

虽然现在跟对方拌嘴不是最佳的选择，但Tiger还是哼笑出声。

“那如果你这么乐意我现在就能杀了你。”

“那么，先让我弄完我手上的活。这可以算得上是我的杰作了，我要拍个照发到ins上。”

“嗯-哼。”

Tiger的皮肤被打好结的缝合线牵扯得更紧。Dick撕开一卷绷带，而Tiger的腹部传来了手指触碰的轻柔触感。就那么一小会，他闭上眼让自己专注地去感受。Dick手指抚摸他的触感，还有他的呼吸声。静默弥漫。

“你是打算今晚留在这呢？”Dick问他。他注意到浴室的水槽溢出一道水痕。“还是打算大半夜的就这么走回你的安全屋？带着你肚子上的伤口？”

“这伤没什么大不了的。”Tiger扯下身上被剪开的布条甩到地上。这还没完。他的血溅的他整条裤子都是，还有的靴子，手臂和脸上也难逃一劫。看来他不得不问Dick借些干净的衣服，真是在肚子上缝针都没这茬难受。

“呆这别动。”Dick出声，转了个身面向Tiger一屁股坐在柜子上。“我给你准备个舒服的沙发。”

Tiger盯着Dick看了一会儿，思索着如何是好。他相当确定他能走回安全屋，如果必要的话。可问题就是回去究竟有没有必要？

Dick给了他个最迷人，还带着酒窝的笑脸。这个笑就没说服过Tiger任何事情，但他从来没有消停过。他的固执算得上可圈可点。

“行吧，”Tiger说，“但我大可在晚上宰了你。”

“你爱干嘛干嘛。”Dick回答他。

***

天知道他怎么给Tiger张罗来了些衣服-一条带着破洞的运动底裤还有一件松松垮垮印着蝙蝠标志的T恤。底裤是从Dick的某个“弟弟”那偷来的，而至于这件T恤是某个Tiger听都没听过的超级英雄送给Dick的恶作剧礼物（gag gift）。Dick有一个超大的的“朋友&家人”网络，他能跟每个人都保持联系真是个奇迹。Tiger永远不清楚这串名单里什么时候才能看到尾。

Dick给Tiger安置好了一个铺着针织毛毯和枕头的松软沙发，然后转身开始了他漫长而又艰巨的浴室清理工作。如果不及时清理干净走道留下了什么痕迹他就麻烦大了。

换做是别的日子，Tiger多多少少会主动帮些忙。或者至少他什么都不做就倚在门边上看着Dick忙来忙去，又或者直接被骗去把所有的活都包揽了。但事实上，现在他所能做的就是躺在Dick Grayson满是疙瘩的沙发上盯着天花板发呆。

墙上贴着密密麻麻的照片，它们大多数都是关于Dick，和另一个黑发男孩一同所摄下姿态各异的回忆。Dick在男孩身后比着兔耳朵伴着鬼脸；Dick把自己的手肘枕在另一个男孩的头上；Dick，风华正茂，面颊鼓起泛着健康的粉红，站在一个男人——Tiger认出是Bruce Wayne——的身旁。Bruce神情庄重，相比其他大多的照片看起来更加严肃一些。照片里的年轻男孩相当兴奋地攀上Bruce的手臂，好似Bruce就是他的专属攀爬架。

这些照片里Dick看起来相当地放松。即便是某张照片他的笑容并没有展现出来，他看起来还是那么的开心和满足。当Dick在诛网的时候，Tiger从没见过他的这般模样。或许他笑着，开着玩笑，戏谑着在Tiger身上找乐子，但他始终不会卸下他的戒备。

他知道Dick并不想当个特工，但他从未察觉这份工作让他所背负的过于沉重。

“祈祷条子明天不会找上门来，”Dick从起居室里探出头来，揉着眼睛，面容憔悴。“不知道我们怎么搞的，血溅上了天花板。”

“我明天可以清理。”Tiger回答他，但Dick摆了摆手。

“没事的。反正我都得给浴室来个大扫除。”

Dick 勾着手伸了个懒腰。即便今晚大部分时间他都在忙着击退那些任意开火的人匪徒和杀手机器人，他现在看起来还是相当的放松。有些东西在牵动着Tiger的心，但他又说不清是什么。

“安-安。”Dick又迈回他的卧室里。“你睡觉的时候悠着点别把伤口扯开了。”

“晚安。”Tiger回应道。

语落Dick关上了灯，随后Tiger阖上眼。他不认为他真的能睡着。当有人在他旁边的时候他就无法入眠，哪怕他清楚这些人不会伤害他，他也不指望着能安然睡下。

向来人心复杂而难以捉摸。那些愚蠢，无知抑或傲慢的人所招致的危险根本无法预测，独自一人是最好不过的选择。

至少他清楚自己的弱点，而由这引发的危机他已经见怪不怪。

窗外回响着警笛，而窗内的只有隔着扇门传来Dick准备入寝的声音。衣服布料摩擦的声音，床垫的吱呀声。门缝底下的一丝光缝消失之后，所留下的只有警车不断闪烁的红与蓝。

***

Dick出乎意料地起的很早。当然对于Tiger而言这谈不上多早，因为需要祷告他总会在日升之前就已经醒了。说到祷告简直就是灾难，他根本就没法在Dick地板到处铺着脏袜子的公寓里找块合适的地方.Dick从他的房间里出来的时候放在微波炉上的钟指针拨向将近六点。

Dick径直走向冰箱然后打开冰箱门。越过中岛（kitchen island）Tiger能瞧见他背部的轮廓。  
黑发青年盯着冰箱犹豫了一会，舔了舔唇，从冰箱里拿出盒牛奶放到橱柜上。他转过身来碰上了Tiger的视线，笑了笑。

“早安，sunshine。睡的怎样？”

“不赖。”他撒谎了。“我准备走了。”

“你可以先吃个早饭，”Dick叫住他。“我这有些吃的。”

他盯着冰箱花的时间跟他的描述根本大相径庭，但Tiger也没什么理由跟他争执。回想他们还是搭档的时候，如果他太长时间没有进食Dick就会开始像个老母鸡一样唠叨起来。

“你都不随身携带能量棒的吗？”Dick第一次啰嗦他，彼时他们在布拉格正忙着躲避蛛网特工的追杀，而Tiger将近七十二小时没吃过东西。

“我为什么要带？”Tiger反问他。正当危急关头，两人伏在一堵碎砖墙下躲避一个正向他们开火的疯女人。没人知道那人究竟是追杀他们的诛网特工还是单纯的发疯。

“我不知道。这不是特工餐吗？我一直都以为特工都靠嗑这个度日的。”

Tiger没搭理他，相反他探出了个头朝那个女人的方向开了几枪。然后这个话题就搁置了。

二十分钟后，他们制定撤回车上的路线时Dick塞了一块色彩鲜艳的长条到他手里。一块Luna Bar——白色的商标下印着Lemon Zest的潦草字样。

“你把这个放在哪？”Tiger问。

“我自有我的方法，”Dick回答。“吃了吧。你现在就只剩皮包骨了。”

说完他捏了下Tiger的屁股，后者当即拍掉他的手。

现在Tiger觉得最明智的选择就是迁就着Dick。如果吃空他冰箱里的屯粮能让他闭嘴的话Tiger乐意效劳。

“冰箱里还有东西什么是没过期的？”Tiger问他。

“挺多的吧。”Dick的声音听起来不是那么的确定。

“我得看看才知道。”

说罢他起身，紧接着疼痛感席卷而来。昨晚受到的大多拳脚基本都变成了瘀伤，他的手臂，双腿还有肩上都隐隐作痛，而他腹部那道伤口的刺痛尤甚，不过忍耐对他而言已是家常便饭。他努力着站起来然后踉跄迈步向中岛。Dick都看在眼里，但他还是装作在准备早餐草草忙碌着。

“要来些Cocoa Puffs吗？”Dick问到，顺便从餐柜里拿出两个带着缺口的碗。“算了。给你拿个更好的。”

Tiger找了张摇摇欲坠的椅子坐在吧台边上，而Dick开始翻弄着他的食品柜。就Tiger能看到的部分，那里边大多塞着包装花花绿绿又高糖的早餐麦片。他能靠吃这些东西还能继续义警的生活简直就是奇迹，根本搞不懂他为什么总是这么精力旺盛。

“给你。”最终他掏出了一个盒子摆到Tiger的面前。这是盒家乐氏的frosted flakes麦片，包装上的卡通托尼虎竖着大拇指跟他四目相视。

“你等开这个玩笑等了多久了？”Tiger忿然，而对面的人给了他个放肆的大笑。

“这超棒的，Tiger。”Dick笑着，然后Tiger翻了个白眼。

“就给我普通的麦片行了。”他打住对方还想继续戏谑他的想法。

“我怎么知道你想要哪种？”Dick问他。“这有一大堆呢！”

确实。

***

当第二次Tiger出现在Dick Grayson的公寓里时，Dick变成了需要照顾的那个。他带着伤，还有名副其实的杀手正在搜寻他的踪迹。

“这里不像你想的那么安全。”Tiger说着摔上门反手拉上门闩。这是Dick整个公寓所有的保险措施：一个门闩加上一把破锁。随便找间废弃小屋的安保都比这强得多。

“我躲在哪我说的算。”Dick回答。他被汗水浸透的发丝闪着微光，脱臼的手臂无力地垂在一旁。可就算情况再怎么不乐观，他还是把灿烂的笑容挂在脸上。根本没人能察觉到他已经受了伤。

“这算个狗屁安全屋，”Tiger反驳他。“现在坐下。”

而Dick，破天荒的照做了。他在那张甚是熟悉的疙瘩沙发上坐稳，发出了声呻吟。

“这就是最棒的安全屋。”Dick坚持着。他的声音越来越微弱，几乎就是在用气音呢喃着。“至少我还没死在这儿。”

“你父亲不是很有钱吗？他就不能给你找个好点的藏身之处？”Tiger边问着边走向浴室。洗手池下药柜的混乱程度堪比上次他来的时候。为了找到固定用的悬带他不得不把成山的厕纸和牙线翻了个遍，而这些固定带，毫不意外的，跟牙膏黏在了一块。他完全摸不着头脑这从哪冒出来的，柜子里三分之一的地方都粘着那些膏体。

“他并不是我真正意义上的父亲。”Dick回答他。即便是隔着几个房间Tiger也听出了他语气中的几分轻蔑。

“不是他将你抚养大的吗？”

“这不意味着他能成为像我生父那样的人。你是觉得谁把你拉扯大就能随便认亲了吗？”

Tiger停下他手上尝试着弄掉牙膏的活，抬起头望着声音传来的方向。

“我是我妈妈带大的。”他回答。

“哦。”Dick回答。

“你还觉得谁把我抚养大的？将棋会？”

“我倒是有那么想过你是不是泥巴捏成的，就像神奇女侠。”

Tiger差点被这个奇妙的比喻逗乐了。

当他回到起居室的时候，发现Dick的情况更糟了。他的黑发因为汗水结成一缕缕贴在他的额头上，面色灰白。突然有一瞬Tiger心中涌起莫名的焦虑。如果Dick Grayson死在了他的照看下，蝙蝠侠和他的超级同党会直接找上门来，到时候会有得Tiger好受的。

他走上前去撩开青年额前的发丝，与此同时察觉到他过热的体温。Dick稍稍睁开眼，那双原本漂亮的眼睛此时变得发红而无神。

“你病了。”Tiger说道。这不太讲得通，先前他在揍飞一群雇佣杀手的时候看起来还活蹦乱跳的。不知怎的以前Dick惹过的所有黑帮头子都在同一天晚上下令派杀手追着他。事情的发展总是如此奇妙。

Tiger碰上他纯粹是巧合。他实际上是被委派到湖畔边上的一个仓库跟他们的线人会面，可赶到现场的时候他只发现了线人的尸体。而出乎意料地，他险些被一个正在追杀Dick的女人袭击。可惜的是无论谁只要是布鲁德海文的邪恶组织中的一员，今晚可就要无功而返了。

隔壁的仓库传来的一阵枪声和咒骂，他追寻着这些声响踏入这间仓库时，Dick正把两个歹徒的脑壳撞在一块，一半倒地的歹徒早已失去意识，而另一半只能痛苦地干躺在地上。伫立在画面中心的蓝色鸟儿有种不真切的美，一如既往的优雅而不可亵渎。Tiger直到他们清理完最后一波敌人才注意到Dick已经受伤了。

“我应该是病了。”Dick承认。“我总感觉有风从窗口吹进来。”“窗是关着的。”

“好吧，我知道了。”他喃喃道。Tiger可能是出现了幻觉，不然他怎么会看到Dick把头靠上自己的手。“体温计在药柜里。”

“嗯-哼，”希望这个能好找一些。“躺下吧。”

Dick依旧听话照做了，他小心翼翼地靠上沙发的扶手，受伤的手臂置于腰旁。Tiger都差点忘了这回事。他把那些稍微粘在一起还散发着令人作呕的薄荷味的固定带拿出来放在一旁，继续翻弄着找体温计。当他返身的路上顺手拿了一个裂了条缝的哥谭动物园马克杯，满上了冷水。

“好了，再坐起来。”他说着用手托着Dick的后颈，青年艰难起身然后重重地摔到他的怀里。怀中的人挣扎着睁开眼，睫毛扫过Tiger的手臂内侧。“喝了这个。”他递上杯子，Dick猛灌了几口。

“恶。”Dick抿了抿嘴。“好难喝。”

可能是因为你病了，也恰巧是因为你病了，Tiger在心里念叨着。Dick乏力到都不愿多说几句，奇迹中的奇迹。

Tiger走到冰箱想找找冰袋，然而他能找到的只有一袋热狗，和一包已经冻得彻底的蓝莓。蝙蝠侠都不会留个人在这照顾Dick Grayson的饮食起居吗？要维持义警的生活状态充足的营养是必须的，这一点对于特工而言亦是如此。

Tiger抓起那包蓝莓转身回到Dick身边，把它敷在他受伤的手臂上。原本已经阖上眼的他眼皮动了动，当Tiger拿走他的体温计的时候没有任何动作。

101华氏度（约38.3摄氏度），还不算太坏，但不应该无精打采成这样。病情发展的太快了。是那些杀手对他做了什么手脚吗？

可能Dick自己都没有注意到。他甚至直到战斗结束都没有察觉到自己手臂脱臼了，还自豪地隔着个人山向Tiger笑着。

“干得好，”他想要给Tiger竖个拇指，然后“哦，操”吃痛把手臂猛地收了回来。

情况紧急他们没法检查伤势；他们还得在下一波敌人到来之前赶紧离开。他们赶回来直到现在Dick都还没摘下他的面罩，更别说他的那套紧身衣。他或许把血流光Tiger都不知道，那身黑色的制服可能早已浸透。

而他身上仅剩的那部分会渗进沙发里，在这种纯黑色还脏兮兮的家具里都找不着影。

这间公寓简直就是Tiger的噩梦。

“行吧。”Tiger说着，犹豫再三还是凑上前去，手指游走在Dick制服的边缝线上，摸索到上半截制服的边缘。怀里的人眉毛都没抬一下。

Tiger有些吃力地撑着青年的身体褪去他的制服恤衣和底裤，然后仔细检查着有没有出血点，然而他所能找到的都只是正在慢慢变紫的淤青。确认没有什么大碍后他从卧室的衣篮里找来些松垮的衣服给Dick套上。

踌躇了一会后，他把夜翼的制服叠好放在凳子上。

这就算是还清所有欠他的了。现在没人能责怪他离开。Dick是个成年人，他多多少少都能自己撑过流感之类的小病。除了给他拿水还有热些罐头Tiger就没什么能帮上忙的了。

思索着一步步迈向窗前，而后又留步。他回望Dick，犹豫不决。

“该死的。”

***

四点的时候Dick的体温终于降了下来。很难说Tiger为什么一直在反复测量着，除了Dick他还没像这样照顾过谁。当他还年幼时，他的姐姐生了病，他的母亲从不让他插手任何事，因为生病不是能够依赖别人的理由。

他眼睁睁的看着她脸色发白咳出鲜血，体温升到了相当危险的程度，而他只能站在那什么都做不了。

Tiger不知道他母亲病了会怎样。如果她病了，大多也掖着不会告诉任何人。

当那群小鸟生了病蝙蝠侠会怎么做？倘若能够从Dick Grayson的身上有所体现，那可以说是相当糟糕了。

当Dick醒来会不会感到失落和无助？还是变得像个专横的麻烦鬼？他大概会使唤着Tiger要么给他擦汗要么就到处找着他的止咳糖浆，如果Tiger还有一丁点正常的理智他绝对不会站在这儿等着Dick醒过来然后折磨他。

当然，他并没有离开。  
***

“你当真没看过欢乐满屋？”

醒来后的Dick推翻了他之前的所有设想。生病的Dick Grayson比那个活蹦乱跳的还要多动惹人厌。唯一一点差的远的就是这个Dick根本拦不住他看上几个小时腻的要命的电视剧。

“我不会浪费我的时间来看美国的电视节目。”Tiger回答他。“当然，出于好的原因。”

“那你就失去了最佳的学习渠道，伙计，”Dick说着，伸出手想要拿走Tiger手边的那碗Cinnamon Toast Crunch。然后他的手就给拍了一巴掌。

一个小时前Dick感觉到饿了的时候，Tiger思考了好一会要不要在他厨房里那个破旧的的灶台上给他热个蔬菜面汤的罐头。他尝试了却很多次，经历几番跟灶炉较量的波折后最终还是端出了碗还算健康看起来能够下咽的东西。

毫不意外地，Dick执拗地坚持着他孱弱的身体只能消化那些高糖又没什么营养的麦片。结果就是他们在食物的问题上又一次发生了争执，这比他们在蛛网的任何一次摩擦都耗尽心力。Dick总能换着花样刁难他。

“喝你的汤。”Tiger命令道，这几个字他已经重复了十三次。实际上汤已经凉了，碗里的景象相当难看，但Tiger拒绝给它加热。这是Dick幼稚得要死的原因不能怪罪到他头上。

“呕，”Dick瘫倒在沙发扶手上。“阿福都让我吃麦片的。”

Tiger这段时间听到过不少“阿福”这个名字，Dick的谎言他已经见识的足够多了。

“你赶紧喝了。”他再一次催促，而Dick被迫舀起一勺放进嘴里，发出了痛苦的哼声。

电视荧幕上一个金发小女孩正在哭泣。她的脸颊通红，表情狰狞，而演技也相当糟糕。就差导演没往她眼睛里滴眼药水了。

“这话说的是Stephanie发现了毒品，”Dick补充，“还是那个D.J？我记不清了。不管怎么说都挺惨的。”

“这孩子吸毒了？”Tiger问他，而Dick摇了摇头。

“她只是得了些。他们从来不在电视节目上干任何坏事。”

“真现实。”

“当然了，”Dick说道。“这就像是我的童年。”

“这些孩子也像你这样有着秘密打击罪犯的双重生活？”

“或许吧。Stephanie可相当好斗。”

“设想如果他们生活在哥谭，”Tiger说，而Dick还在喝第二口汤，一下就呛到了。

“淦。”他小声咒骂着，用手捂住嘴咳嗽。“Stephanie应该会被企鹅人招作当小弟吧。”

“或者直接取代他成为新的企鹅人。”

“他们的新家就当作冰山餐厅(Iceberg Lounge)。”

“至少够房间能容得下他们全家人。”

Dick狂笑着一边滑下沙发。他拿着的碗里汤洒了一大半，面条混杂着些胡萝卜块粘到他的衣服上。Tiger在他完全滑到地上前捏着他的腰把他提回一个正常的坐姿，在他光顾着擦眼泪的不经意间。

“你跟我真该去写档电视节目的，”他说着揉了揉眼睛。

“我们有空的话。”

“当然。我们每周就捣鼓一个试播剧本。”

“我觉得可以。”

Dick缓了口气，歪着头给Tiger一个微笑。通常Tiger并不喜欢这种目光，大部分情况下这只意味着有人要向他们开枪，或者是Dick要揍他才会有的眼神。

但是今天，这只代表着Dick很开心。他相当放松，容光焕发，而凝视着自己只是单纯的因为他想要。从没有人像这样看着他。Alia没有，在她之前所有的情人没有，他的家人亦是如此。

他的母亲一直提防着他，好似他会是什么极大的祸患，到头来不过骗人骗己。

但这可是Dick Grayson，一个矛盾的集合体，而他看着他的眼神让Tiger感觉自己受到了威胁。

“我们可是好搭档，Tiger。”Dick对他说。一会儿过后Tiger找了个借口离开了。

***  
“没尝过布鲁德海文的披萨相当于白来。”

一个月后，Tiger在某个仓库的屋顶被迪克逮了个正着。他搞不懂Dick为什么会知道他在城里，此时他刚刚完成委托的任务，转眼间那熟悉的黑与蓝的迅捷身影出现在他跟前。他还计划着跟他的联系人碰面之后就离开布鲁德海文，但现在他只能看着Dick Grayson打开沾满油污的披萨盒，背脊发凉。

盒子里边到处都挂着黏糊糊的芝士，看上去就比迪克的那堆麦片好那么一丁点。

“你吃过披萨对吧？”

“嗯。”这并不是什么值得回忆的事情，但是就目前的情况看他除了回答别无选择。

“在哪？”

“我不认为这有什么关系。”Tiger说道，而Dick从头到脚都写满了失望。

“Tiger，Tiger，Tiger”他夸张地捂脸。“这就说明了你简直就是个吃披萨的小白。”

“小什么？”

Dick摇了摇头，他今晚真的表现欲（读作情绪夸张）太强，Tiger都担心他会不会说着说着就突然失足摔下房顶。幸好他的平衡力比他扯淡的能力要强一些。

“披萨啊，”Dick接着说，从盒子里拿出一块递到他面前。“如果不是信得过的都是垃圾。”

那块披萨的油都快要滴下来，而Tiger把他所能对Dick食物审美的嘲讽吞回了肚子里。

“信得过的？”语落，Dick点了点头。他细长的双腿在房檐来回荡着，而夜风将他的头发吹成了奇奇怪怪的形状，Tiger只能尽量忍着不笑出声。

Dick总是能有他的办法来拨动他的心。

“当然，披萨也有分纽约的或者新泽西的，但其实无论如何在布鲁德之外的都是垃圾，垃圾你知道吗。”

“啊。”听罢老虎给了一个相当敷衍的哼声。他看着迪克啃了一大口披萨，用手背随意擦了擦嘴角沾上的番茄酱，皱了皱鼻子。“我觉得在华盛顿的披萨我还是信得过的。”

“都是垃圾！”Dick含糊着，嘴里塞满了芝士和面包。“根本就是胡扯。你真的该试试这个，Tiger。”

最终Tiger还是相当不情愿的挑起了一块，小心着不让自己的手沾上油。

“那布鲁德海文的又是最好的了？”他看着自己手里芝士糊在一块的披萨，感到胃部一阵抽搐。

“当然是因人而论，Tiger。”Dick回答他。“也有人觉得哥谭的更好，但那些人的品味也就那样了。”

突然Tiger脑中浮现了关于蝙蝠侠和夜翼的画面，他们会一同击退敌人，也会因为食物的争吵互不相让。就他对蝙蝠侠的了解，完全有可能。

“来嘛。”Dick向他摇了摇手催促他，“就尝一下。”

Tiger忍住要捏住鼻子的冲动咬了一口。

或许Dick不总是错的。

“还行。”他细细咀嚼着。

“能从你这里听到这句话，”Dick说着自豪地拍了拍胸口，“那可真是五星级别的赞了。”

Tiger不同意，他觉得这个至多四星不能再高了。不过相较于他给了同样评价的华盛顿披萨这个要好得多。

“你真该庆幸有我带你认识了那么多好东西。”

Tiger险些呛住了。

“论这方面你只能算个井底之蛙，Dick Grayson。”他回答，而眼前的人笑了，悠哉地躺在房顶的边缘。

“下回我带你去尝尝布鲁德海文的焙果（bagel）吧。”

“那我相当期待了。”这个回答并不像他想象的那么讽刺。

***

他想，傲慢大概就是自己最大的缺点。Tiger站在Dick的门前，任由雨水渗到衣服里，迟迟不肯敲门。当他还是个孩子的时候他还有可能勉强容忍自己依靠别人。

曾经，许多年前，在某次跟他姐姐对练的时候不慎弄伤了自己的脚踝。他仍记得在跌倒在地发出痛苦的嘶声时她纳闷地凑上前来。

“怎么了？”她伸出手来想要搭把手。“有什么不对劲的吗？”

她的语气相当诚恳，毫无恶意，脸颊通红睁大棕色的双眸看着他。她脸上还有着Tiger送给她的一道淤痕，但他知道只要他开口，他的姐姐会毫不犹豫地选择照顾他，为他找到治愈的药物，每天晚上都给他送晚饭直到他再次能下地走路。

即便只是这么想都会让他心乱如麻，所以他再一次推开了她，踉跄着告诉她继续。

他试着照顾自己，而几周后他的脚已经肿得连穿鞋都相当勉强，整个脚踝都变成了紫色，而他还坚持着到处走直到他的伤再也撑不住这番折腾。

他的母亲发现的时候相当的生气。当时他的脚伤已经相当的严重，没人能知道这还能不能完全治好。  
她警告他如果他变成了残疾就没有任何的意义了。他会是个累赘，而她没有义务再继续抚养他。

万幸的是最后他痊愈了。Tiger不知道也不会想知道如果他没有，他会落到怎样的下场。

相较于此，向Dick寻求帮助比在他母亲面前坦诚要相对容易得多。她总是那么刻薄而刁钻，时不时就抱怨生养他们多么耗尽心力，她为他们牺牲了多少。

可Dick Grayson，另一面他又像个幼稚鬼（marshmallow）。

所以大多数情况比起面对洋洋得意的Dick他宁愿去容忍他母亲的怒火。可惜他现在没得选，只得抬手敲了敲了Dick的家门。

现在后悔还来得及。除了直接转身从走廊离开还有至少十五种逃跑的方案，总之他不会让Dick知道他刚刚还在这。然而在他还在纠结着选哪个的时候门打开了，一幅欠揍的笑脸出现在他面前向他问好。

“这不是我最爱的那个超级间谍吗？”Dick怕是全世界不知道他有个秘密身份一样的大声吆喝着，“我何等荣幸获此殊荣？”  
Tiger嘴角抽搐了一下，撇开贴在额头上湿漉漉的头发。

“我需要一个可以躲藏的地方。”他说，而Dick的表情更夸张了。“就几天时间。外边有人正在追踪我，我得在这等到我的那些特工们过来接应。”

“其实我可以帮你的。”Dick对他说。“我们可以现在就出去敲那些人的脑壳，就像以前那样。”

“现在的情况不是你想的那么简单。”

如果Dick还是他手下的特工的话他应该会答应，尽管接受别人的帮助让他觉得多么有伤自尊。确实现在出去击退那些敌人都比窝在Dick的小公寓里高效得多。然而Dick并不知道，Tiger也不希望他知道的是，实际上诛网的特工已经抵达了布鲁德海文，就要执行他所下达的指令，去刺杀某个为城里那些犯罪团伙的头目打下手的叛变特工。

Tiger打心底里明白Dick不会帮他干这种杀人的事情。如果Dick知道了他此行的真实目的，他们本就不稳定的连结会彻底摔个粉碎。他们所相处的时间已经足够让他明白该说什么不该说什么，不论对方多么信任自己。

“既然你这么说了”Dick退了一步给他让了个道。“我去给你找些干的衣服。”

Dick走进房间里的时候他脱掉身上湿透的衬衫，在心底涌起的波澜或许是久违的罪恶感。

他得向Dick撒谎，这一点毋庸置疑。如果说出实情，Dick要么就把他丢出去，或者就一直无言冷漠他，他可能会死在外边，或者他手下的特工会因为Dick的干预而牺牲。其实对方也相当明了他另有所图。撇开他们是不是朋友这一点不谈，Dick应该知道他是一个杀手，无论以前还是将来。这一点Dick无法改变，就像他也无法改变Dick一样。他们都该清楚这个事实的，已经过去了这么久。还是说这只不过是他自己的错觉？

还是别去想这些比较好。

“你确定你没被跟踪吗？”Dick说着走出卧房递给他一条运动短裤和一件衬衣。“如果要是被匪徒找到了这个安全屋就再也不能用了。”

“我确定。”Tiger回答他。

“那行。”Dick清了清嗓子。“你是喜欢睡沙发呢，还是说我要把我的床让给你？”

听起来相当的慷慨，虽然语气里有那么点小小的不情愿。

“沙发就行了。”躺在上边简直就是对他的背的折磨，但是Tiger睡过比这更糟的地方。他把浴巾丢到Dick递给他的一件松松垮垮的黑色羊毛衫上，那上边还印着几行白色的小字。

“我欢喜这地方，很乐意在这儿消度我的时光。”他逐字念着，“威廉·莎士比亚。”

他抬起眼来看着Dick，对方笑了笑。

“这是我弟弟的。”他说。“几个月前落在这的。我都不知道这是哪个戏剧的台词。”

“《皆大欢喜》。”Tiger回答，找个地方坐下开始脱掉他的靴子。

“超级莎翁粉？”

“你可以这么认为。”

“那你一定会喜欢我弟弟的。”

“哪一个？”

“Jay。”Dick顿了顿。“你们俩会有很多话题的，你肯定比我更跟他合的来。”

“那他应该不难相处。”Tiger说，而Dick笑着又溜进了他的卧房。

“你爱我。”Tiger扯掉他的袜子的时候听到房间里传来的声音。“承认吧。”

“我不想在没必要的时候撒谎。”他喊回去，把身上的湿衣服脱掉然后套上Dick给他的那件。

“你这就在撒谎了。”当Dick从房间里出来的时候他已经穿好了制服的下半身，正在挣扎着穿进上半身的恤衣。

“你要出去？”眼前的一头黑发钻出领口，青年朝他点了点头，扯扯袖子整理好。

“现在是巡逻的时间了。”Dick回答他。“其实都有些晚了。你该庆幸你及时找到了我。”

Tiger不知道为什么之前他计划呆在Dick家几天的时候没考虑过这个问题。他从没想过在空无一人的公寓里安然的躺在床上或者沙发上，吃着东西看那些无聊的节目消磨时光。他知道，Dick有些时候当然得应付些别的事情，他有额外的工作，虽然Tiger可以不费吹灰之力就能查清他在干些什么。他会离开，就像今晚他出门巡逻，接着明早出门工作。自己会被困在这个狭小而脏乱的公寓，一个人。可能还得待上好几天。

现在Tiger觉得选择死在杀手的枪下简直好的不能再好了。

“这样啊。”他心不在焉地回话，而Dick又一次消失在他的房门里。环顾四周，沙发旁边堆着几个吃麦片用的空碗，地上到处都是脱掉的袜子和运动鞋，还有那张他无比熟悉的沙发上的疙瘩和污渍，这一切都是他无法逃脱的噩梦。

“好了。”Dick出来的时候拿着个毛毯，他的多米诺面具放在上面，“给你这个。”把毯子放好后戴上面具。

“要知道现在选择睡床还不晚。”他说。

“我怎么可能让你睡在沙发上。”

Dick无奈摇了摇头径直走向窗前，打开，然后回头给了Tiger一个狡黠的微笑。

“我们可以睡一块儿的。”他朝Tiger夸张地使了个眼色，然后纵身一跃消失在夜幕中。

如果Dick能看到他的表情一定能知道他有多嫌弃。

在这之后，除了等待他无事可做。

他试了一下睡觉，但是没能睡着。他多久没睡了？快有四十八个小时了吧？按照往常的情况看可能会更久，但他不会在完全没必要的时候逼自己睡觉。不过现在Dick走了应该会比较容易睡着。

当然，躺在一堆垃圾山上又是另一回事了。沙发上的那些医疗废物沾着血，这种东西明明用过之后就该焚烧掉。

所以休息还是算了。

Tiger绝望地打开电视。至少那些节目不会像这些东西这么糟心。

他太乐观了。

显然像欢乐满屋这种肥皂剧的无聊程度简直可以被当作所有节目的楷模。他看了二十分钟的电影，一对光鲜亮丽的年轻人用尽各种办法欺骗彼此还坚持认为他们还爱着对方。他换了台，刚好换到一个说二十世纪自私年轻人就想挥霍金钱，娱乐至死的频道，里面还提到了酗酒问题。之后又是三个同样无聊的节目。最后画面停留在了一个介绍切水果的产品的广告上，至少上边那些人还知道自己蠢，然而他们完全没有要解决问题的打算。

再怎么翻来翻去也只消磨了掉不到一小时，而Dick还没有回来。当然他晚上会花很多时间来夜巡，可通常什么时候才结束？他到底平均每天睡几个小时？如果少于五个小时Tiger得重新审视他们曾经共事的那段时间。这样的睡眠质量会导致的后果不堪设想，Dick简直就是拿他们的生命在开玩笑。

一个小时，三分钟。

Dick的公寓简直一团糟。到处都是换下的衣服，洗碗池里的脏盘子满的都要掉下来，咖啡桌上全都是糖纸，还有没开封的信。空气中太多的浮尘漂浮着，家具上蒙了灰久而久之会有患上慢性疾病的风险。

如果Tiger想在这安稳几天他最起码得收拾一下。这应该算得上对Dick的一个恰当的答谢，出于好意。

把这里打扫干净，显然，要花些时间。

过了两个小时十三分钟，他把Dick的公寓基本打扫干净了。字面上的一尘不染。那些令人作呕全是汗味的脏衣服全都丢到了洗衣篮里，擦干净桌上汽水干掉的污渍，把掉到沙发底下的Lucky Charms扫出来。现在这才像是人能住的地方，虽然还不是很符合Tiger的标准。如果他住在这，地板应该稍微漂白一些，没用的家具都清出去，然后把橱柜换成红色的，原木的这个不太合适。

这也算是他不愿意住在这的理由之一了。当然，Dick这个烦人精搬走了除外，或者他回来之后不践踏他的劳动成果，把这里搞得比之前更乱的话，他能勉强接受。

无论怎样都不是他的问题。午夜过半，也是时候睡会了。

之后得问问Dick他通常什么时候会回来。有了确切的时间他可以更好安排晚上的事情。

他并没有在担心。Dick还是个孩子的时候就披上了义警的披风，尽管他不会正大光明地承认，但不可否认的是这方面Dick还是比他略胜一筹。每至夜幕降临去夜巡，然后在破晓时分活着回来。他有什么好焦虑的？因为屋里只有他一个人，而他能做的就是干坐着等？怎么可能。他不在布鲁德海文的时候都不会挂念他。

没什么好发愁的。他感到焦虑也是因为他没事可干。

Tiger躺在沙发上，把脚搁在扶手边。

现在是十二点零五分。

这真的太折磨人了。

Dick会没事的。他或许现在正在屋顶上飞驰着，边发出疯子般的笑声。如果Tiger出去跟他在一块他绝对会疯了。他肯定会在那些罪犯有可乘之机之前先宰了他。

如果蝙蝠和那些蝙蝠崽子不那么执着于独自行动的话他现在说不定还能睡个好觉。当然，他只是关心夜翼是否有共事的搭档。那个氪星的夜翼有超级同伴吗？Dick有跟他谈起这个吗？他只觉得那个大都会的氪星人丢给Dick一个传说，然后让他一直带着这个名字四处游荡，忽视所有有用的建议。

Tiger叹气，抬起前臂遮住眼。Dick没事的。他会没事的。他不会被枪击，也不会被刺伤，不会被爆炸波及，更不可能被掳走然后剖开。再怎么也不会失足然后摔断自己的脖子，或者是被人绑得死死的然后丢到海底。他不会死，亦或毫无征兆地离开，丢下他一个人，在这小小的公寓里彷徨失措。

这些不是他的假定，或者期盼，只是在预判可能性。

理应如此。

***

最后，事与愿违，Tiger睡着了。他应该比他预想中的更累，因为他在手机的闹钟响起的时候才醒来。通常情况下他会提早那么十分钟。他还有时间洗个澡然后去祷告，现在Dick的公寓干净了些所以会比较方便。可能他昨晚的焦虑也消耗了他的大量精力。

他坐起来伸展了一下肢体。那条Dick借他的蓝色软毛毯滑下他的腿。有趣。他不记得他有在睡着之前盖上这个，他更甚完全不记得自己睡着了。

Tiger起身，蹑手蹑脚地走向浴室，他的衣服晾在那。他得抽个时间把这些衣服洗了，至少，他需要找Dick帮忙，以防在洗衣房被狙击。他确定他的裤子的某个口袋里还藏着几张零钱。

他快步走回客厅，接着到厨房。Dick随时会醒来，他现在还有一些时间弄点不那么糟糕的东西当早餐。时间也可能比较充足，这取决于他昨天睡得多晚。

他看了眼Dick的卧室。

心脏猛地揪紧，回过神来才意识到发生了什么。

Dick的门开着。完全敞开，没人在那张床上。床单还是他离开时那般模样。

昨晚根本没人睡在这。

“Dick？”他出声，即便他完全清楚不会有人应答。他未曾知道自己的声音也能如此无力而恐慌。

他不该睡着的。他不该让Dick单独行动。

现在再去后悔已经太晚了，他需要更多的信息。他必须做些什么。他要去帮忙，如果Dick还活着。如果他没有，也要去给他收尸。

他迅速甚至是反射性的抓起桌上的遥控器打开早间新闻。如果他们在哪儿找到了夜翼的尸体必定会大肆报道。而一旦他们发现了夜翼就是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子时，他们更是会永无休止地追踪爆料下去。接着蝙蝠侠的身份也会暴露。

这都是Tiger的错。 

屏幕上一个金发女人正在报道当日的天气，指着一个乌云的标志滑到东海岸。

他们肯定会说些什么，如果他们找到了Dick。用不了多久他们就会放上遗体照片。

倒在血泊中，残缺不全，皮肤早已泛着冷灰。

都是他的错。所有跟他扯上关系的人最后都会落到这般结局。

所有他爱的人。

遥控器滑出手心，他颤抖着手掩面。

他根本没法冷静下来。他甚至都不能离开这间操蛋的屋子。他得告诉他的那些同伴，蝙蝠侠，先知，他妈的超人，任何人，只要比他更好的任何人。他必须……

门开了。

“早安，小睡头。”Dick说着顺便顶了下身后的门。“饿了吗？”

他还活着。就站在Tiger的面前，拿着个棕色的纸袋，脸上还有着刺眼的淤青。他就站在这，顶着一头被风吹的乱糟糟的头发。他还活着，而Tiger蠢到胡思乱想了一整晚。他就是个蠢货。Dick还活着，而他现在只想冲上去吻他。

他真的麻烦大了。  
***

“我这有六种不同的奶油芝士。”Dick顿了顿，“还有包含了所有品种的焙果。你以前吃过吗？我都忘了问。”

Tiger昨晚花了一番功夫清理的桌台现在又变成了一团糟，上边全是拆开的塑料袋和芝麻粒，还有到处乱扔的餐巾纸。完全就是一幅地狱绘图，但是他并不打算再重新整理。

“我不记得了。”他回答，而眼前的人夸张的摇了摇头。“那就是没有了。”Dick自下定论。“要么就是没尝过好的所以才没印象。”

接着他开始自言自语，滔滔不绝的念叨着这些面粉的产地是中西部地区，诸如此类，令人费解他居然还说了揉面用的碱。接着他继续自我陶醉在那些冷笑话里拖着脚步走来走去，拿起盛东西用的盘子然后开始切那些面包圈。他的双颊在外面冻得透着粉红，而Tiger想要去触碰他，把他推到墙上然后紧紧拥住。

在所有他迷恋过的人里，Dick Grayson应该是最差劲的一个。

“那么，想先试试哪个？”Dick问他。“这有原味的，鸡蛋味的，还有大蒜味的，或者辣椒的也行，也还有别的。你中意哪个？”

“随便。”Tiger回答，接着他眼睁睁的看着对面的人从袋子里拿出了一个撒上了巧克力碎的面包圈，仔细端详了一番，然后放了回去，接着又掏出了另一个重复了一遍刚刚的动作。Bruce Wayne是不是没教过他什么是用餐礼仪？

Tiger这下是真的爱上他了。

“那就先尝设个原味的。”Dick最终拿了个金褐色的面包圈放到餐盘上。“我还不是很想一开始就冒太大的险。”

“行。”Tiger回答，他都没发现自己已经饿了，毕竟刚刚度过了奇妙的一天。

Dick无言撕开面团，然后对着芝士奶油哀怨着。

“这个我不想要了。”他像是又开始自言自语了，“不过你应该会喜欢加上小洋葱，我打包票。”

“你要再这么挑三拣四我现在就回去继续睡觉。”

“耐心点，Tiger。他们没在特工学校里教你如何锻炼你的耐性吗？”

“他们只教了如何用餐刀让你闭嘴的二十种方法。”

“才二十种？将棋会还真没水平。”

Tiger叹了口气找了个位置坐下。这只是一个早上，他却感觉自己度过了一生。现实远比他想的更令人头大。

“那蝙蝠侠又教了你多少种？”

“至少三十。”Dick说着往面包圈上抹上厚厚的芝士奶油。

“哪天得好好向你讨教。”

“那荣幸之至。”说罢他把切好的一块放在纸盘上伸着手越过桌案递给Tiger。“来，吃吧。”

Tiger没有动作。他就这么看着眼前的人。

这就是他所期盼的未来？跟着Dick Grayson，在这间垃圾公寓，还有这些破家具，每天除了吃面包圈就是披萨，忍受他的那些无理取闹？这是他想要的吗？他真的想要成为这样的人吗？

他不知道。他唯一知道的就是他不该来到这里，纵然已无法脱身。

“行吧。”他回道。

***

“你是不是打扫了我的公寓，你这个小怪胎？”

“美国的节目很无聊。”Tiger端着吃的指了指荧幕。“这个总是撒谎的小孩今天终于吃到苦头了。”

“你不要吐槽淘气小子看世界。”

“他为什么不改？”他直接忽略掉身后人的话。“这已经是病态的心理了。”

“他还只是个孩子。”Dick说，“这才刚刚开始认识这个世界。”

“呕。”

电视上那个卷发男孩对着一个名字相当奇怪的女朋友正经历一场悲伤的分手，而画外的观众都在故作唏嘘。这要是再多看一眼Tiger头都要大了。

“再给我个焙果。”他起身，而Dick露出了不怀好意的笑容，摇了摇头。

“这是你吃的第三个了，Tiger。”他调皮地说。“我觉得你开始有瘾了。”

“我四天没吃东西了。”Tiger辩解，虽然是扯了个谎，但Dick没必要知道。

“完了你已经上瘾了。我亲手培养了一个恶魔。”

“随你便吧。”Tiger相当无奈地拿起了面包刀。

他只是喜欢，仅此而已。

而Dick说的没错，他确实很中意芝士奶油混着小洋葱圈。这种蔬菜拌奶油的搭配应该会成为他这段时间的早餐首选。

一个人对于食物的偏好往往会成为一个危险的把柄。天知道Dick会不会给他下毒，或者有什么更恶劣的举措——如果得手他会相当自豪的。

“你要怎么把这些解决掉？Tiger问，用刀挑开装着芝士奶油的容器封口。这些东西在厨房丢得到处都是。

“送给邻居吧，大概。”Dick说。这时耳边响起了电视里众人的笑声，他也跟着笑了。“可能我会搞个焙果派对什么的。”

“哼嗯。”

“想要我邀请你吗？”

“不了。”

“你当然不了。”他看着Tiger拿过盘子回到沙发上。“你根本就停不下嘴，小毒虫。”

Tiger咬了一口面包圈并没有理会他，装作自己在看节目。现在那个男孩正在竞选学生会主席。究竟有没有人真正去看过美国的公立高中长什么样？

“就算是我不开焙果派对你也会再来的。”Dick说着用穿着袜子的脚戳了戳他的腿。“因为你爱我。”

“我甚至都不喜欢你。”又来了。

“你爱我。”身边的人嘟哝着，而他感到心里萌生出一阵暖意。

接下来的几天还是如此，Dick白天出门去健身房工作，有些时候会去警察酒吧里当调酒师，到了晚上就去巡逻。每当清晨他回来总会怂恿Tiger去尝试那些不重样的恶心东西，他迫不得已每天晚上都得尝试说服对方让自己来做饭。这样的日子慵惰而惬意，若非他已明了，再这么下去只会让他怀疑自己是不是掉进了精心设计好的圈套。但其实什么都没有。没人袭击他们。Dick每天照常回家，虽然有些时候会带着这样那样的小伤，但是他总会活着回来。

自那晚之后，Dick知道他在家里也是闲得发慌就给他分配了一些情报收集的任务。像是追踪走私货物或者在报纸的文章里寻找细枝末节。某天晚上Dick谋划着阻止一笔走私交易。第二天，他又追踪在逃的带着偷来LexCorp 的产品的谋杀犯，而Tiger要做的就是分析，一件仍在试验阶段的超级战衣，阅完设计图在心里有个大概再监视着对方的行动。相当无聊的杂工，他感觉就像是应付家庭作业，但至少也算有些事做。虽然Dick自己也能做这些工作，但是有了Tiger的协助稍微高效了一些。从好的方面看这很有可能在不经意间救了他们的命，即便没有也至少让Dick少了些黑眼圈。

他把信息整理完毕然后传达给对方。当Dick最后带着一身的伤踏入家门时，Tiger上前递上冰袋，给他清理伤口然后缝合。

 

他呆在这的最后一晚，Dick出门晚了，比往常晚的多。大多数情况下他三点这样顺着窗子爬进家里，然后睡到中午起来上工。

而在那天，天刚破晓他才回来。初晨的微光打在他疲惫的身躯上，他耸着肩，无精打采，拖着脚步有些蹒跚，但他看起来并不像受伤了的样子。至少不像是往常那样。Tiger起身走上前，伸出的手想要抚摸他的下颌。

“怎么了？”他问他，而Dick甩开了他的手。

“没事。”

他可以相当完美的瞒过他，只要他想。他不止一次耍过Tiger，但现在，他并不是在开玩笑。

Tiger站在原地，眼前的青年也没有推开他。

“你可以跟我说。”他开口试探，即便他不知道为什么他要问。确实，就算是有什么在扰他心神，让他看起来像是被猛揍了一顿，这也不关Tiger的事。即便Dick回答了他，他又能做什么？他就不是会安慰别人的类型，且现在再去知晓也为时已晚。那双蓝色的眼眸看向他的眼神，像是看透了他卑鄙而不齿的人性。

黑发的青年缓缓抬头。

“我真的能吗？”他反问，而Tiger不知作何反应。他们就这么站在走廊上看着对方。一阵尴尬的静默过后，Dick别开了眼。“我要睡了。”

无言，Tiger让开了位置，而Dick随后消失在房间的尽头。Tiger应该会在他醒来之前离开。他应该告诉他的，可惜已经来不及了。

***

诛网的特工抵达的时候一切像脱缰的野马失去了控制，而Tiger未曾预料到这个。彼时他正在去往马德里的途中，所有他能知道的只有下属发来的一个词。

“完成。”屏幕上的信息相当言简意赅。他们怎么完成的，亦或任务执行途中有没有遇到困难他都毫不知情。但成为主管后他必须得学会如何领导组织，去给予他的成员们以信任。

他重新躺回椅子的靠背上，望着窗外掠过的浮云，却依旧无法忽视心中那些微妙的心绪，像是……焦躁。或许吧。也可能是愧疚。

罪恶感相对而言是最没必要的。他怀疑自己，或者其他人是不是做了个草率的决定。他的下属，那条信息，周遭的一切甚至是天气都让他感到不快。可愧疚？在亲手杀了Alia之后他就再也没有这样的感觉。更何况在那之前，已经太久太久没有东西能够在他的心中激起任何的波澜。

理不尽这份愧疚从何而来。他甚至根本就不认识任务的对象，但他清楚如果不除掉他，整个诛网都会因此陷入危机。

Tiger是个杀手。杀人是他的职责，别无其他。

***

碰巧还有不到两周他又要动身前往布鲁德海文。据闻有一批危险的武器通过走私流入城内，且具体归谁其手还是个未知数。为了尽早控制住事态，他先一步安插了特工进行常规的排查。然而几天搜查无果，除了干坐着似乎没有更好的选择。

他并不期盼能跟Dick见上一面。他甚至都不知道自己还想不想见他。

当然了，他的想法并不重要，因为是Dick想要见他，而只要是Dick想，就几乎没什么能拦住他。

午夜时分，他在血腥之城中最嘈杂的夜店后的小巷截住了Tiger。四周混乱不堪，震耳欲聋的音乐占据整条街道，而Tiger就潜伏在此处，在一堆空酒瓶和果皮旁边，时不时还有几个醉汉经过。

当Dick从防火梯跃下时，一瞬Tiger以为是掠过的影转瞬消失在霓虹之中。

他迈步向前，而Tiger终于看清了他胸前的那抹蓝。

“夜翼。”他率先打破沉默。他们负责同一个案子的几率不大，但这样的巧合不也未曾有过？恍惚间他甚至有他们的相遇是命中注定的错觉。

“Tiger。”仍看不清对方的面容，可语气里已经足够透露他的严肃。他从未面对过这样过分正经的青年。“我有事要问你。”

Tiger侧了眼后门。还有一些时间，他能应付得来。

“问吧。”他开口，看着那身形渐渐走近，澄黄的灯光在他眸中那潭碧蓝的池水中忽隐忽现，待到他的面容完全暴露时Tiger深吸了一口气。

那表情近乎冷漠。

这不是Dick Grayson。这是蝙蝠侠才会有的做派，冷酷无情如逼迫罪恶的城市臣服于蝠翼之下的黑暗骑士，这不是他认识的那个人。

“这是你指使的吗？”眼前的人质问道。他拿着的报纸浸了水有些破损，头版的标题已经变得模糊不清，但上面的照片已经足够清晰。

那个叛变的特工死在了自己的卧室里，苍白的尸体相当醒目。

他抬头看向Dick，清楚说谎对自己而言轻而易举。欺骗他吧，让他相信你。这样他就不会用这样的眼神看着你，好似你根本不配得到他的尊重，被他拒之门外，甚至成为了他需要扫除的障碍。

他能够骗过他，但是出于某些原因，他放弃了。

“对。”他回答。“是我。”

“你这混蛋。”眼前的人愤然，要是通常的情况下Tiger只会觉得自己受到了冒犯。此时身后一辆车经过，红色的尾灯把Dick的眼睛映得通红，那冰冷的神情占据了视野，而他只得任由愧疚将他吞噬。“我还相信过你。”

“你知道这是我的工作”Tiger想要辩解，但他吐出的每一个字都毫无威慑力。

太久没有人对他付之真心，他早已忘了那是什么感觉。

“而你清楚我没有插手。”Dick打断他。“我帮了你。我让你待在我身边。可你让我当了一个天杀的共犯，Tiger。”

“你并不知情。”Tiger耸耸肩。

回忆起曾经，他的姐姐总是会做噩梦。闭上双眼时她总是无法逃脱那种会被强大而暴怒的怪物追逐和折磨，一寸寸生吞活剥的恐惧感。这把她的精力消磨殆尽，便也总带着深深的黑眼圈，训练也力不从心，可世界上哪有那么多的关怀。

他们的母亲告诫她这种问题自己解决。谁都会做噩梦的时候，只有软蛋才会认怂。他只得听从不作任何回应，直到他的姐姐在训练中不慎失误险些死在别的孩子的手下。

他找到喉咙上被划了个口子的姐姐，她还活着，晕开的血色就和她散开的云鬓一般乌黑，可她本人却变得如此苍白，身体也无法动弹了。

那伤她花了几周才得以痊愈，在这期间Tiger从未离开过她。晚上他会坐在床边给她念睡前那些把她塑造成一个勇敢的战士，击溃敌人保卫家园的故事直到她睡下。他紧盯着她，想要抓住噩梦的一丝迹象，颤抖的手或者是一声抽泣，但最终什么都没有。

“你在我身边我就不会再害怕了。”某天早上她告诉他。曾经的伤口只剩下了一道淡淡的痕迹，她还打趣着说过这看起来就像是地图上横跨的溪流。“因为你会保护我的。”

她是在他的童年记忆中最后一个会信任他的人。他的姐姐，而现在轮到Dick。他未曾意识到自己是多么怀念被人信任的感觉，他未曾意识到他是如此渴望这份情感。  
“这没有任何的关联。”Dick的话将他拉回了现实。“我该察觉到的。我明明能够查清你在干些什么勾当，然后及时阻止你。这是在纵容你杀人，Tiger。”

“那要怎样才能让你满意？”

“有一大堆的事情等着你去做。”青年说着走上前，踏入了Tiger的安全空间，伸出手指着他的胸膛，压着声音低吼着。“而第一件就是少他妈来利用我。”

“你知道那是我的工作，你清楚…”

“而你该知道我不会允许你在我眼皮底下杀人！现在我的手已经沾上了血，Tiger，这都是因为你…”

“你没有问我。”他出声打断，推搡着对方。Dick紧攥着拳头，手上的关节突起直到失去血色。“你根本就没有问过我在干什么，或者我为什么会出现在那。你并不想深究，我也就懒得细说。”

“哦，敢情这还是我的错了吗？就因为我相信你？”

他犹豫了。那些话语刺痛了他，像是用手扯开了本就已经鲜血淋漓的伤口。陈旧的伤口，即便是经过了几十年，却也无法愈合。

“没错。”最终他给出了这样的答复，无论他多么想说出抱歉，乞求对方的原谅。“你清楚我是什么人。”

Dick再度迈上跟前，灯光映照的眼眸划破了沉寂的黑夜。

“那说说你是什么？”面对几近严刑的逼问他哑口无言。

他扮演着怎样的角色？而从今往后他们会走向何处？

“我是个杀手，夜翼。”他回答。“无论现在还是将来。”

终了，眼前的人退开，抽离掉空气中属于他的温度。

“谢谢你让我看清了现实。”话音落下，他的身影消失在黑暗中。

终将像这样走到尽头，而Tiger不该感到意外。

***

从那之后，Tiger再也没有任何理由踏入布鲁德海文。事实上在那之前的所谓理由也是子虚乌有。这是Dick的城市，不是哥谭那种邪恶势力们日常光顾的乐园。就算偶有突发状况，他也有着整个诛网的人替他去解决，自己不必再跟那些全是垃圾的街道和空气中弥漫着混杂着垃圾和鸟屎的恶心气味打交道。他不必再忍受Dick，连带他的那些垃圾玩笑和盲目信任。

对他而言这样更好不过。

他依旧想念他。在意料之中，即便他并不情愿。

这占据了太多的时间，脑中却总在进行虚假的对谈。曾经他们大多的对话总会让他感到困扰，那些话语现在一遍又一遍循环着永无尽头。愚蠢的思愁他已经无法忍受，总有一天，他不会再有挂念。总有一天，他会彻底遗忘。最终不过是彼此人生中的过客。

突发的事件打断了他的思绪，他顶尖的的特工被发现死在了布鲁德海文的海滩上，面部狰狞像是死前受到了惨无人道的折磨，身上还有些许打斗的痕迹。他们在调查的过程中发现这个特工并非第一个有这样特征的受害者。其余的皆在城内遇难，而寻找凶手的工作至今没有头绪。在诛网调查之前并没有报告显示这几个案件之间有任何关联，凶手目标过于分散且随机，而受害者之间也并无工作或是容貌特征上的关联。这是一起连环杀人案件，但并非典型。

如果凶手没对他们的成员动手确实没有插手的必要，但他找了个错误的目标，而Tiger绝对不会坐视不管。他们必须快点行动，凶手不会在一个地方呆太长时间。

Tiger可以安排手下不必亲自上阵，虽然有些不情愿，但是这并非难事。诛网有着最出色的成员，在成为主管的那一刻起他就亲自确认了这一点。

他试着不去担心Dick，以及凶手还游荡在布鲁德海文的事实。青年有着丰富的经验对付那些持有危险的武器且拥有超能力的罪犯，就算他应付不来，也没理由派人去暗中保护他。说不定他这样的类型都入不了凶手的眼。

Tiger没必要考虑太多。只要安排好别人去着手调查，之后会有足够的时间忘记这一切。

案件发生的第二天早上，他乘上了前往布鲁德海文的航班。

***

不到半天Dick就找到了他的住处。

他租了个汽车旅馆的房间，屋里闻起来就像是放了几周的鱼，摆设随处可见烟戳出来的洞。因为近海这的房间价格相当高，而安全几乎等于没有，但相较于更好的住处这里方便执行任务的隐蔽。再加上在贼窝里每天都能及时收集到第一手信息，毕竟城里相当多的小偷和窃贼都与他隔墙共眠。他还用相当便宜的价钱收买到了个住在他隔壁被企鹅人抛弃的杂碎当线人。相当难得那些罪犯都如出一辙地希望这个杀手滚出他们的街道，连环杀手向来对他们的“生意”是个不小的阻碍。

当然，住在这样的地方并不意味着就能收集到有用的情报。在花了一天梳理案件，重新验查尸体以及四处打听之后，案件依旧没有进展。被发现的死者都像是生命被掏空一般，是谁做的，或为何所为都毫无头绪。他今天除了手被划伤和鞋子里灌满了沙子之外一无所获。

这时一阵敲门声响起，而正如他所期盼的那样，Dick站在门外。青年并没有穿着夜翼的制服，只套了条牛仔裤和带着霉点的哈德逊大学（Hudson University）的文化衫，怎么看都不像是属于这里的人。那双无法不让人为之倾倒的蓝色眼眸透露出他的警惕。

现在，那眸子正直视着自己。

“你欠我个人情。”门外的人开口。Tiger没法跟他争辩，无论他多么想。

“你想要什么？”他问，“我恐怕抽不出什么时间，还有个杀手要追。”

听罢Dick松了口气，脸上的愠怒转变为惊喜，像是他之前根本就不抱任何希望。在发生了这一切之后他却仍然不能接受Tiger是杀手的现实：他得为此做出偿还。

“这就是我为什么来找你的原因。”Dick回答，“我们在追的是同一个人。”

“你怎么知道？”Tiger问到，挪了一步让Dick进屋，相当小心地不与对方有肢体上的接触。

“夜翼无所不知。”他回答。几周前他或许还会笑着当这是玩笑话，越过肩膀回眸一笑。可现在，他的声音没有任何情感。“在我的城市里发生的一切我都会留意。”

他的身上开始有了蝙蝠侠的影子。

“所以你知道那个死掉的诛网特工？”Tiger看着Dick小心翼翼地坐上床，蹦了几下试了试舒适度。如果你不了解他你可能会想他根本就没把注意力放在对话，或者Tiger的身上。但Tiger清楚他什么时候才会卸下伪装，漫不经心的态度只不过是掩饰，他全程观察着自己的一举一动。

“海滩上的那个？其实我不是很确定，但我知道他非同寻常。”

“非同寻常。”Tiger随口附和道。

“Yeah。”Dick应了一声，起身斟酌Tiger钉在墙上的那些记录。拿着纸质媒介记录放在现在来看来有些过时，但Tiger可以用手触摸，移位，重新布局，这便于思路的整理。

他用手指抚摸钉着那个特工的照片的大头钉。

“当调查他的资料的时候我发现他并没有任何的记录。没有姓名，没有指纹，什么都没有。我知道他跟特工组织逃不了干系，像是CIA，或是诛网——这样的。总之这并不重要。”

即便他在阐述事实，Tiger也感到不寒而栗。

“那重点在哪？”他问道，但对方无视了他的的问题。

“上周有一位女性遇害”青年说着从他的汗衫的口袋里掏出几张纸片。“Mary Pryor。在她死前我跟她见过面。”

他的声音没有暴露出任何的情绪，但Tiger知道他相当憎恶他认识的人被杀害，即便那些人根本不必在他们身上浪费时间。

“她还很年轻，刚刚搬到这座城市。她已经订婚了，可当他们找到她的尸体的时候，戒指并不在她身上。”

Dick从他的那堆纸片里抽出一张照片，把它钉在那个特工的旁边。照片上一个漂亮的红发女性正对镜头，身后放着一束向日葵。那张年轻的面容双颊还泛着红晕。

“所以寻找戒指的踪迹把我引向海滨桥边上的一个当铺。”他顿了顿，“我想杀手当时是把戒指丢掉了，但是有些在垃圾站捡便宜的瘾君子找到了然后卖给了当铺。或者，就是他们自己翻到的。”

接着更多的照片摆到了它们旁边：一个老妇人，一个小男孩，还有一个身着军队制服的男人。

“凶手把他们抛尸在回收站，这些人的生命对他毫无价值可言。”

如果他是别的什么人，Tiger会觉得他陷得太深了。那些人的死确实令人唏嘘，但情绪往往会影响调查的工作。人一旦陷入情绪化会变得冲动，思维混乱，由此而引发一系列的问题。但Tiger对Dick的过于感性束手无策。当他们还是搭档的时候他就已经尝试过去干预，可最后他的努力都付诸东流。而现在，他们连朋友都算不上。

Dick太有感情。要是总这么陷入案件里，总有一天他会引火上身。而他哪天要真的被杀了也跟Tiger无关。

“我在那暗中监视了一段时间，”Dick的话让Tiger把注意力转回他们手头的案子上。“但凶手没有再出现。”

接着他贴上一幅布鲁德海文的地图，把大头钉小心翼翼的钉上垃圾厂的位置，然后再标出Mary Pryor被发现的地方。

“我把凶手可能暂留的地方缩小到了这个范围。所有的受害者都是居住或者在这个区域工作。”说着又加上一个标记。“我不认为凶手会担心自己会被圈住，他们不会在一个城市久留。”

说完他退了一步。Tiger走上前，琢磨着得到的新情报。四个新的受害者，依旧没够任何关联。而且就算缩小了范围，这里面的居住人口也是一个相当庞大的数字。他们不可能挨家挨户敲门直到找出像是杀人犯的人。而且那样的话，他们还得逮捕一大批人。

“我认为我们应该分头行动。”Dick说，“我有一些线索还需要梳理，但是又不能不顾监视的事情。所以我们可以一个呆在回收站监视另一个继续调查，觉得怎样？”

Tiger觉得应该还有更多的选项。当然，有Dick的帮忙，他的调查工作会比自己一个人处理更轻松些。

“我去看回收站。”他回答。“如果你没有进展我们可以明晚换着来。”  
“包在我身上。”Dick说罢离开了。

Tiger在回收站呆着的第一天晚相当平静。他坐在租来的旧车里，暗中观察道路另一旁发生的一切，然而都是一些无关紧要的事情，像是看着海鸥啄着烂掉的水果，流浪猫在相互打闹，还有几个人在暗搓搓地进行毒品交易。没有人抛尸，甚至都没有人看起来有干这码事的意思。

他接上耳麦，想跟夜翼说明现在的情况，然后等待回复。曾经有几次他们这么通过话，而Dick喋喋不休了一整晚，简直要把他逼疯。现在，另一头完全静默，就算是哼声或是呼吸声都没有。很有可能对方把他那边的状态调成了静音。

要知道完全把Dick惹毛能让他闭嘴，他早几年前就该这么干了。或者至少，他也该早点察觉到这一点。Dick Grayson真的安静下来反而让他感到不适应，他怀念那些无尽的垃圾笑话和糟糕的外号，没有它们漫漫长夜如此难熬。

他变得太多愁善感。

凌晨四点半，Tiger驱车回汽车旅馆。他跟Dick决定把他的房间拿来处理案件，这意味着至少他再也不必踏入Dick的公寓。

他想着转过走廊的拐角，眼前的景象让他加快了脚步。Dick靠坐在他的门前，头埋进双臂里。青年依旧穿的很日常，但领口暴露了底下的黑色制服。

“Dick？”Tiger出声，然后眼前的人抬起头看着他，神情沮丧，在那之下还暗藏着愤怒和痛苦。

“我有线索了。”他颤抖着声音。  
***

Dick一进门随即走到贴满文案的墙边开始重新整理，撤掉一部分，在地图上钉上新的标记，贴上的新照片让人匪夷所思。Tiger走到厨房，把旅馆配备的小茶壶满上水，然后把水壶放到灶台上，点上火。

“一个在我班上的小男孩，”Dick开口，脸色好了一些。“他爸爸前段时间因为法院的判决陷入了窘境。”

Tiger叉着手倚靠在桌边。他不知道Dick说这个的目的在哪，但他相信对方清楚自己在做什么。若使没有发生这一切，他能唠上几个小时他的体操课，也有可能会念叨好几天。

“他的爸爸是个好人，对所有事情都去尽心尽力。”Dick顿了顿，咽了下口水，整理好自己的情绪。“我给他在Wayne集团谋了个职位。他还要扶养三个孩子，可没人打算援助他。”

青年攥紧拳头，发白的指关节锤向照片之下的墙面。他无心把自己的目光放在Tiger身上。

“我们在追的杀手。那群杀手。他们盯上了班上的孩子。”

“妈的。”Tiger不经思索骂出声。

“他们出现在家里的时候孩子躲到了架空层。显然他们跟踪了他一段时间，把那孩子吓得不轻。他躲起来了，而他的家人难逃一劫。那些杀手杀了他们。Tiger。全家人。那些杀手根本不顾那孩子在不在那儿。他们杀戮只是为了取乐。”

一切对此的回应都没有意义。男人对青年的自责束手无策，他无法给他安慰，哪怕仅仅是说些什么。

“‘他们’？”他问道，继续讨论案件是他唯一能够做的事。

“有两个人。”Dick回答。“一个男人和一个女人。大概。那个孩子听到有人在交谈。他还在警局里等姑妈来接他，我是从酒吧的人那儿听到的。”

“那现在清楚他们的能力吗？”Tiger问。

“那位女性的话大概是能量操作的类型，”Dick说。“她以人的精气为食，足以致死的那种。”

“这能让他们长寿。”Tiger寻思，而对面的人点了点头。

“可以这么说。但我对那个男人一无所知。”

灶台上的茶炉发出了鸣声，Tiger过去把它移开。接着他拿出两个纸杯和一盒劣等的英国早茶。他身后一直在传来纸张被翻动的声音。

“我们必须得去一趟现场。”青年继续他的话。“找找是不是还有被警察遗漏掉的证物。”

“可以。”Tiger说罢走过去把杯子递给Dick。“你吃饭了吗？”

这个问题终于让青年督了他一眼。

“我还好。”得到了个模棱两可的回答，Tiger选择不去强求。至少他知道昨晚在他们讨论情报的时候Dick啃了个三明治，那些油和酱汁滴的他的枕头到处都是。

只是一天不吃什么或者不休息应该不会有什么事，但是再继续下去会对身体不好。Tiger并不希望到了明天他得为此跟对方吵上一架。

“你想什么时候去？”他问。

“所有人在中午应该都撤离了。”Dick说。“今晚怎样？”

“你想要我跟你一起去吗？”

“为什么不呢？”Dick舔了舔唇。“除非那些人又要出来造孽。”

“嗯-哼。”Tiger说着嘬了一口杯里的茶。他的余光窥到了青年也端起了手中的纸杯。

待到八点左右Dick出门了，究竟是要去吃饭还是去换身衣服，亦或是去找寻更多的线索，他都没有说。现在，Tiger要做的就是等待夜幕降临。忆起在诛网，或是将棋会，就算是他的母亲都只字不提等待是必要，却也是让人感到如此无力的事情。

就算都是些无稽之谈，这也将他置于不安之中。

接下来的时间难得的回到了常态。他洗了个澡，花了一番功夫才把身上的那股恶臭洗掉。刷过牙之后是例行的祷告，接着安排特工们奔赴世界的各个角落。他更甚还想小憩一会儿。到了晚上七点，夜翼终于敲了敲他的窗户。

“搭你的车去。”说罢他又离开了。

半个小时后，他们找个就近的街道停了下来。Dick打开门攀上近处建筑的防火梯，消失在夜空中。Tiger拉上夹克的拉链，顺着小巷走到了被警戒线封住的房屋前。还有一个警察在监视，在路对面的车里。那人趴在方向盘上一幅昏昏欲睡的模样。

悄悄撬开后窗对他而言轻而易举，紧接着他爬进屋内。

他落地的地方是个厨房，或者至少看起来曾经像是个厨房的房间。这里现在一团糟，地上到处都是碎玻璃和砸碎的盘子碎片，几个塑料杯子从橱柜里掉了出来。冰箱门开着，滴着的水和地上的血混杂在一起。

地上的血多到令人发指，不仅仅是这里，整个房子的景象都惨不忍睹。那些四处飞溅的血简直给屋里所有的摆设蒙上了猩红的印记。

这算不上Tiger见过的最糟糕的，但也好不上哪去了。那股恶心感涌上咽喉。

他听到楼上轻微的脚步声，应该是在楼上搜查的Dick。他转头看往底层。

那里还有几间像这层类似的房间。全是血迹和毁坏的痕迹。从单纯的观察根本无法判断那些尸体的位置，亦或是他们遇害的地方。一个接着一个解不开的谜。

Tiger在毁坏的相框前停住脚步。被染上血的三个男孩的笑容展现在眼前，都留着黑色的卷发。他突然想要知道哪一个是Dick所说的孩子。他身上有的什么特质让青年对他倾于关怀？是因为在那孩子的身上看到了曾经的自己吗？

跟前有一块地板的残片，紧接着Tiger就在过道看到了夜翼的身影。

“找到了什么吗？”他低声问。

“还没。”Tiger回答。“但我还没有搜完。”

他不知道他们究竟要找什么。在不借助任何工具的情况下能找到什么？

他身后传来了踩到玻璃的一声小小的咒骂。

“我就是喜欢破坏现场。”Dick嘶声，迈进了Tiger的视野，而男人险些笑出声来。他瞟了一眼对方仿佛看到了一丝笑容。“等等，这是什么？”

Dick蹲在沙发后，而Tiger紧跟上前。

“你找到了什么？”他问，看着被挖开的沙发后垫。Dick耸耸肩，戴着手套的手里拿着什么闪闪发光的东西。

“一把钥匙。”他看起来脸上写满了沮丧。“应该是家门的钥匙。”

“钥匙环上别的什么东西？”Tiger疑惑，Dick把扣在钥匙环上的塑料卡片翻了个面。Tiger打开他的手电筒，那张卡片上印着烫金的17。

“酒店钥匙。”Dick声音里还有着些疑惑，而Tiger已经知晓答案。

“汽车旅馆的钥匙。”他说着从口袋里掏出了一样的钥匙。“就是我住的那个。”

***

“我们怎么就疏忽了这个？”Dick再一次出现在Tiger的窗边。Tiger看了他一眼，继续往弹夹里装填子弹。“他们一直都在这里。”

“我也不清楚。”Tiger说着拨好枪的保险。就算他这么说了他也感觉这没有任何真实性可言。堂堂诛网的主管，他明明经过这方面的训练，而且还在这呆了那么多天。他为什么就没有察觉到？

“而且他们为什么要去留下钥匙？”Dick接着问。他夹着他的两根电击棍（escrima sticks），空出的那只手梳理着头发。“他们怎么可能会大意成这样？”

“他们应该根本不担心会被发现。”Tiger回答他。两人面面相觑。

“为什么这么说？”

“因为自负。”他说。“他们最好能狂妄到最后。”

“你带了什么能绑住人的东西吗？”Dick问，他点了点头，从包里拿出两副手铐放进口袋。“好吧。开始行动？”

Tiger想要回应，但随即心生一阵焦虑。他们还没完全了解他们的对手。他们更甚是没有任何后援，就这样没头没脑地冲进枪火交战中，但已经没有其他的选择。再耗下去杀手收拾东西跑路或多增一具尸体都是迟早的事。

“小心点。”太多的情感最终夹杂在一句简单的关切中。Dick看着他。

“你也是。”青年最终吐出了几个字。Tiger恍惚间竟觉得有些温柔。

两人走到楼下。Dick套了件夹克遮住他胸前的蓝翼，把多米诺面具塞到口袋里。Tiger能从他的夹克背面看到隐约突出来的双棍。

17号房间在走廊的尽头，一整层楼看上去都没有什么入住的迹象。空气中隐隐弥漫着烟味，Dick得屏息慢慢地查看每个房间号。

“你应该换个方式。”Tiger嘟哝。“从窗口突入。”

“等看到了他们再说。”接着路过19号房的门口。

他们在尽头停下，Tiger摸索着他的枪，打开保险。他保持警戒的姿态直到踹开门，快速突入，把枪影隐匿起来。

Dick突然迈到他跟前，握住他的肩凑近耳边。那份裹在制服下的热意钻入鼻腔，青年的黑发轻轻扫过他的面颊。有一瞬间Tiger甚至都忘了他们深处何处又有怎样的重任，而最终他只能按捺住自己想要凑得更近的冲动。

“他们去了泳池。”Dick在他耳边低语，再度抽出身来。“你跟着他们，我从另一头绕进去。”

“了解。”他看了眼泳池的大门，Dick随即消失在过道中。他的心仿佛也跟着走远。

任务中分心简直不能更蠢。Tiger整理好上衣，径直走向泳池的房间。路上他抓过条毛巾挂在肩上，小心地遮盖住他的枪。

通亮的房间，门厅四周映着荡漾的蓝色水光。隔着门听到像是在争吵的声音，当他踏进门时那声音戛然而止，里边的两人齐刷刷地看着他。男人高高瘦瘦的手臂上还有纹身，而女人看起来比他壮实一些。留着齐耳短发的女人张着嘴，嘴角还残留着一丝罪恶的笑容。Tiger抽了下嘴角，转身坐到围着泳池的白色塑料椅上。那两人又开始了他们的争执，但他没有听的很清楚。大多一些关于快要饿死的抱怨，男人唯唯诺诺，而女人听起来越来越生气了。

“你答应我的。”她的声音突然变得尖厉了起来。“你说过你会搞来猎物，结果你还把那个小孩弄丢了。”

“城里还多的是呢，”男人说，“我们会找到下一个的。”

“这还远远不够。”女人坐上坐上凳子发出刺耳的声音。在那之后两人都沉默了，女人也没有要继续抱怨的意思。

Tiger弯下腰装作在解鞋带，余光里窥到那男人走开了，跳到池子里。男人看上去并没有起疑心，而那个女人在躺在椅子上闭着眼。特工直起身来。

现在就是Dick破窗而入的最佳时机。除此之外再也没有更好的机会了。

Tiger靠近目标，打算直接动手提前了结。那个女人没有注意到他的动作，而男人坐在边上用脚划着水。他可以趁那个男人发动能力之前先把他击倒，至于那个女人，如果加上了Dick应该应付得来。他慢慢掏出枪。

“停下。”不料男人开了口，这道指令瞬间侵占了他的内心，蒙蔽掉了他的思考。他的脑子搅作一团，回过神来他已经不能动了。

男人站起身，脸上露出狂妄的笑容。

是心灵控制。他未料到会是这个。被操纵的感觉对他而言不能更糟。

“把枪放下来。”男人命令，而Tiger只得照做。他已经没法再清晰思考任何事，唯一残存的意识在在阻止自己放下枪和遵从间斗争。

“你是谁？”男人质问他，没有得到任何的回应。“目的是什么？”

她身后的女人站起身，走到他身旁。

“这个品质怎样？”她问到，上下打量着Tiger，就像在看一块肉。

“不怎样。”男人用手指摩挲着他的脸。“但应该不会让你失望的。别动。”Tiger想要偏过脸的时候又下了命令。

他像是被剥夺了反抗的能力，一阵寒意蔓延到全身。

突然间玻璃破碎的声响打断了他，有人从窗外突入。男人转过身拿手臂护着他的脸，但Tiger并没有摆脱控制，只能任由玻璃的碎片划破他的皮肤。

“Tiger！”身后传来Dick的吼声，但他没法转头去看。“放开他。”

“停下。”男人站到他跟前命令道。他抖了抖身上的玻璃碎屑，抬起手气急败坏的指着Dick。“停下！”

Dick无视指令继续走上前。那个女人冲到他面前被直接击飞，男人被撞到了一旁，而女人最终撞上了到了墙上。

“停下！”男人发出刺耳的尖叫。“给我停下来！”

他依旧没能阻止Dick的脚步。

走投无路，男人的手放到了Tiger的肩上。

“宰了他。”他命令道。这个要求粗暴地直击他的软肋。

他转过头，看着Dick惊诧地瞪大双眼。

Tiger想起他们之前起争执的时候，当时正气在头上的他说了一堆胡话。他们争吵着然后Dick直接给了他一拳。现在这一拳还给他也不为过。

但当时他忍住了还手的冲动，再怎么恼火他也不会选择去揍眼前的人。但这次他没有办法，他做不到。他就要杀了他。

他越是想反抗，就越是被控制。他就要杀掉Dick了。他抓住青年的手臂押住他，随即把那只翅膀折断。

他就要杀掉他了。他给了一拳重击，看着Dick跌到泳池旁边，下巴重重磕到了边缘。但青年摇摇晃晃再次站了起来，用手背抹掉嘴边的血。他卸下了所有的防备，任由雨水从脸上滑落。

他是很善良，但仁慈过头了。

Tiger就要把他置于死地。他会看着那抹生命消失殆尽。这都是他的错。是他太过软弱。

他抓住Dick的脖子，看着那张脸大惊失色，然后把他再次按倒，青年的双手死命地拍着他。Tiger推搡着抓起他的头用力地砸上泳池的边缘，然后把头死死按进水中。

他挣扎着想要掰开缠在脖子上的手指，但Tiger的力量不可小觑。红色的血在池水中洇染开来，Tiger依旧没有松手。

他就要杀死他了。像他杀死Alia那样。像他杀掉他父亲那样。

他是个杀手。他能也只能如此。

Dick的动作越来越弱。

他就要死了。因为Tiger。Tiger爱着他，可也将亲手葬送他。

Tiger爱他。

Dick停止了挣扎。

Tiger爱他。他再也不会伤害他一丝一毫。

操纵着他的恼人声音消失了。

他赶紧松开手，Dick随即从水中仰起，拼命咳嗽。

“Tiger。”Dick嘶哑着声音想要叫住他，可他起身径直走向了罪魁祸首。  
那个女人还没有回过神来，而跌坐在她旁边的男人不知所措。

“不！”他尖叫。“不是这样！宰了他！给我宰了他！”

无能的狂怒戛然而止。Tiger掏出他的枪，把枪口贴上了那人的前额。

“不求求你，”男人哆嗦着，“饶了我。”

“Tiger。”那虚弱的声音再次叫住他。

Tiger能够想像杀了这个男人的情景。扣下扳机对他而言轻而易举，他会先崩了那个男人，然后再给女人来上一枪。这样他们就不会再伤害任何人，更别谈想要控制谁的大脑。杀了他们天经地义。  
极度恐慌的男人哼唧着，脸上划过几道泪痕。

Tiger是个杀手。

他忘不了手指深深陷进青年的脖子那柔软的触感。

杀人对他来说简单得不能再简单。

“求求你。”那男人苦苦哀求着。

这是他的本职不是吗？

他究竟是什么？

“Tiger。”青年的声音最终驱散了他所有的愤怒，挪开了扣在板机上的手指。

“Dick。”他应道。“你能动吗？”

“稍微。”Dick回答。

“帮我把手铐从口袋里拿出来。”Tiger说。他能听到一瘸一拐的脚步拖着血水发出令人不适的黏糊糊的声音走到他身后。Dick把手铐打开，然后谨慎地扣上男人的手腕。

完事之后Tiger终于收回了他的枪。

“如果你敢有什么动作，”他警告，“我就崩了你，懂吗？”

男人颤抖着点了点头，而Tiger转去确认Dick把那个已经失去意识的女人铐上。他脖子上还留着Tiger的指印，那些红色的印记在白皙的皮肤上相当刺眼。

他的脸上脸上还粘着血，而手腕也折了。都是Tiger干的好事。

“我去呼叫诛网。”他说，看着青年点了点头，然后瘫倒在椅子上。

***

不到一个小时，他的特工驱车赶到这押回那些杀手。大约半个小时后旅馆的经理终于来到现场协助调查，而Dick现在正在跟他交谈。诛网会为损失做出相应的赔偿，但显然旅馆的经理并不打算让他们收拾这个烂摊子。

特工们办事相当安静且高效，没有问太多多余的问题。他们把凶手们带走了，而Dick终于把经理安抚好了让他回到他的办公的地方。现在只剩下他们两个人。

“你需要去医院吗？”Tiger问道。Dick一只手小心地握着弄伤的手腕，摇了摇头。

“你呢？”他问。Tiger差点笑了。他才是没有大碍的那个，讽刺的是他今晚干的事情净是伤害别人的事。

他感觉非常的不适。

“喔，悠着点。”Dick看他重心不稳。“怎么了？你还好吗？”

Tiger倒在椅子上，而Dick伸出一只手抚摸着他的颈间，看着他，眼里流露出一丝担忧。

“还好。”Tiger回答，虽然情况完全相反。距离上次他被别人操控已经过去了很久，但他依旧记得被别人操纵的无力感。就算是那些声音消失了也不意味着他会好受多少。

“骗谁呢。”Dick应他，声音里带着些许的温柔，几近于友好。他表现得像他已经原谅了他一般。

怎么可能会有原谅差点掐死你的人这种好事。

“我差点就杀了你。”Tiger开口。“我折断了你的手腕。”

“你还没杀了我呢。”Dick的语气相当的欢快。“而且实际上，是那个混蛋干的。你只不过是被他利用了。”

“跟这没关系。”Tiger感觉胆汁正在往上涌。“我差点就杀了你。如果那人真的得逞了，我大概这辈子都忘不掉亲手杀了你是什么感觉。”

Dick沉默了，突然表情变得严肃起来。

“你说的对。”他说着捏了捏Tiger的后颈。“但是你也突破了他的控制。我们都成功了。”

“非常勉强。”

“说说你怎么做到的？”Dick问他，抽走他的手然后站了起来，双手抱臂。“我其实不知道为什么那个对我没用因为……我也不知道。可能是气上头了。我没法容忍他对Mary，以及那个家庭，还有你做的事。”

他抬起只手挠了挠头，站在那傻傻地笑着。

“有时候愤怒未尝不是件好事。你呢？你也气上头了？”

Tiger抬头看着他。Dick被揍的相当惨，挂着一只黑眼圈，还有被磕破的下巴，围着他脖子的那些愤怒的印记像是一串红色的项链。Dick很漂亮。他真的很美，而他居然还容许自己伤害他。这样的事情他不会允许再有第二遍。

“我挣破他的控制是因为我爱你。”他回答。Dick的笑容僵在脸上。

“什么？”

“我爱你，而这就是为什么我没办法杀了你，我不能容许自己。”

“喔。”青年发出了一个单音。Tiger已经没有力气去解释更多。

“对不起。”他开口，低下头看着自己的手，然后握住。留在上面的血已经干透，搓几下就变成了灰烬。“你什么都不必说。没关系的。”

不想眼前的人突然屈下膝，伸出那只没受伤的手端起他的下巴，而他脸上的笑容开始肆无忌惮起来。

“你蠢死了。”说罢他凑上前吻了他。青年尝起来像是诱人上瘾的毒药，混合着血的铜锈味，动作轻柔，可Tiger爱他，他爱他。他伸出双手轻轻摩挲着青年发尾下裸露的肌肤，一吻未了。他们接吻了。为什么他们不早点这么做？

Dick草草结束了这个吻。

“天杀的。”他的眼里写满了兴奋。“我真希望我有台时光机。”

“什么？”Tiger的眼睛还在直勾勾的盯着那两瓣唇。

“我想跑回去告诉你居然会爱上我。”Dick笑着说。“你被嘲弄的样子一定很可爱。”

“这就是你现在要说的？”

“对啊。”

“我收回我的话，”Tiger像要把他推开。“我不爱你了。”

在他能说更多之前又一个吻堵住了他的嘴。比起之前的那个愈加温柔和深情。  
“我们可还有好多可以说的。”Dick在退开一小段距离的间隙喘着气。“还有你得去见我的家庭成员。”

“我反悔了。”Tiger埋在青年的肩窝喃喃着。“我再也不想看到你。”

“骗子。”青年再度凑上来又是一吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的Tumblr：http://paramountie.tumblr.com


End file.
